Turtle
The Turtle is a supervillain published by DC Comics. First appearing in All Flash #21 (Winter 1945), he is a criminal who is based around slowness, utilizing gadgets and powers related to it. Primarily an enemy of the Flash, he has served as an enemy of the three popular iterations of the character. First planned for the Superheroes Unlimited's abandoned 5.0, the Turtle was added to the mod in version 6.0. The player can access his costume via the Suit Assembly Unit and wear it, granting them access to his powers and abilities. Backstory There have been three different iterations of the Turtle, though their identities have never been revealed. The first iteration was a foe of the first Flash, who utilized slow themed gadgets and methodical thinking to battle the hero. His exploits would inspire the second iteration called the "Turtle Man", who would acted as the first supervillain the second Flash. These two would eventually team up to fight the third Flash. However, another version tied to the Still Force also exists within the "New 52/Rebirth" timeline. Born many years ago, the man who would become the Turtle was a gifted intellect who was able to surpass many of his peers in class. Graduating at a very young age, he became a scientist. However, rather than make discoveries, he instead devoted himself other matters and caused him to be constantly miss discoveries before others. Eventually growing tired of these, he discovered the Still Force and, whilst experimenting with it, was caught in an explosion. Surviving, the scientist was given the powers of the Still Force, but was aged to an old man and rendered unable to move at regular speeds. Driven insane, the scientist cut off his ties to his old identity and began experimenting with the Still Force. Eventually developing the power to stop motion around him, he became a criminal and began operating in Central City under the alias Turtle. This iteration served as an enemy for the Flash in the Rebirth timeline and would associate with various supervillains, including the Secret Society of Super Villains and Legion of Doom. In the Mod The Turtle was originally planned to be implemented into the Superheroes Unlimited's abandoned 5.0. However, his costume was implemented into version 6.0, now part of the Legends Mod. Turtle's costume can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 30,000 tokens. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 8 and Slowness 1 (which is removed when sprinting). Turtle also has Fortitude 2, can absorb Kinetic Energy, is Bulletproof and can utilize Stealth techniques. However, he is susceptible to speed and will be damaged by the effect. The Turtle can also absorb Kinetic energy from nearby entities (Ability 1 Key), conjure a Force Field (Ability 2 Key) and perform a Kinetic Swipe (Ability 3 Key). The player will also be able to utilize a Rocket Booster (Ability 4 Key), retreat into the shell for protection (Equip Key), throw grenades (Ability 5 Key) and Pickpocket other players (Utility Key). As a special ability, the Turtle will project Pulse wave, which will deal slowness to all nearby entities and damage those he focuses on (Special Key). Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:DC Category:Flash Category:Legion of Doom Category:Secret Society of Super Villains